


Lucky Mistakes

by allineedistime



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, nayeon wants to kick sana's ass sometimes, sana and momo are kinda wild, they are idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allineedistime/pseuds/allineedistime
Summary: When Sana woke up to her manager’s call at 7am on a Saturday, she knew it couldn’t be anything good.Or, the one where Sana is a beloved idol but the moment she’s given the opportunity to have a vacation she goes to Hawaii and hell breaks loose. She’s then left to deal with the consequences… luckily, she’s not alone.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon & Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again. This idea came to me after seeing a meme and I just had to write it. I think it's kinda different from what I've previously posted but I hope you still enjoy. Have a nice day :)

Sana’s day did not start the way she wanted it to. Being awakened by the shrilling noise of her phone at 7am was definitely not the way she thought her weekend would start. She cursed her past self for choosing such an obnoxious song as her ringtone but still gathered up the courage and picked her phone up from her bedside table. It was Nayeon.

Sana loved Nayeon, she really did. Maybe just not on a Saturday at such an ungodly hour. Nayeon had been appointed as her manager a little over four years ago and she had saved her from so many situations Sana would need at least twenty people’s fingers to count them all.

She had no idea what it could be this time but she still picked up the call.

“What do you want?” Sana hid her face under the covers trying to maintain some of the heat.

“Sana, this time you really screwed up, meet me at my house in 15. No excuses.” Nayeon hung up without letting Sana even open her mouth to reply. She sounded angry and that was never a good sign.

Sana hated to admit that she was kind of scared, she got dressed as she mentally went through the catalogue of things she had done in the past few months to win her such a phone call. The worst part was… she could think of a few.

She knocked five times in the pattern she always did, greeting Nayeon with a smile and open arms when the older girl opened the door for her. Instead of a hug, Sana was received with three strong punches to her arm.

“Ouch!” Sana rubbed the area as she took off her shoes.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Sana?”

Sana gave her a dubious smile. “Um, I really really want to know what I’m being accused of first.”

Nayeon walked into the living room and turned her laptop around, showing Sana different news sites headlines.

“Oh… that.”

The several headlines went along the lines of “Korea’s Sweetheart Turned Wild” and “Sana Shocks Fans with Glimpse into Her Real Life” and “Minatozaki Sana: Angel or Devil?”

To be fair, Sana couldn’t help feeling a little bit of thrill. She had been a soloist since she was sixteen, she spent all her good teenage years trapped in a practice room to perfect her moves and singing technique, she took guitar lessons until midnight, she followed diets she didn’t want to follow just to please the company and she missed every big event in her life because of her career. No birthdays spent with her family because she was touring, no vacations with the few people she could call her friends because she had a schedule in the morning, no school trips, not even dates because she had to keep the image of being a good girl. Frankly, she was getting tired of it. She was in her twenties now and ready to really start living her life the way she wanted to.

She had been involved in a few scandals in the past. She was caught drinking in a local bar, going on a date and kissing on the street, and a few other minor things. She didn’t have to worry much because she knew Nayeon always had a plan. She would rehearse a speech she didn’t agree with, repeat it in front of a camera, put her acting lessons to good use for once and shed a tear and that was it, she could keep doing her thing. Korea loved her and they would always buy that she was “young” and that “mistakes are part of growing” and that she “learned her lesson so she hopes that by sharing her mistakes she can help other young people avoid them”. Sana hated every second of it. She didn’t think getting drunk was a sin, especially because she was of age and considering Korea’s drinking culture she really even regarded it a little hypocritical of them to condemn her for it. Nor did she regret going on dates once in a blue moon, she was young, she liked people, she had the right to have a normal life.

Nayeon closed the computer with a huff and stood up, walking to the window to avoid the rage of seeing Sana not care about anything. Nayeon knew Sana was a good person, yes, she could be quite forgetful and stubborn and irritable at times but she also cared deeply for her friends and family and loved music more than anything. When she was first appointed as her manager, Nayeon was worried because she had heard some rumours but she really needed the money and was not in a position to deny the offer. Four years later, she sometimes finds herself regretting her decision.

“Sana, you can’t keep expecting me to save your ass every time you decide to go and do something reckless.” Nayeon turned to look at the other girl who had now sat down on the couch and was playing with the hem of her hoodie.

“Nayeon, I swear I didn’t know there were going to be paparazzis around there. I thought it was safe.”

“I don’t care! You know you have a responsibility, you know you have to keep an image and you still decide to go and do that shit,” Nayeon pointed at the closed laptop. “I really ran out of strategies, I don’t know what to do with this.”

“I’m sorry,” Sana whispered and she really meant it.

“Yeah, well, an apology is not going to cut it now,” Nayeon walked back and opened the lid of her computer. “I got this email today at 6am. The company is furious and they are taking it all out on me.” Nayeon turned the device so Sana could read.

To say that the company was angry was the understatement of the decade. Words about firing not only Sana but Nayeon if they didn’t come up with a quick solution to calm the waters were repeated again and again. And the big woman herself had signed it.

“I’m really sorry.”

Nayeon stood up and covered her face with both hands, trying to calm down. “Sana, you were topless, you were straddling and kissing another woman on a water bed...!” Nayeon counted on her fingers, her voice rising to levels Sana had never heard before.

“Well, it’s my life and I can do what I want with it,” Sana interrupted. “I work damn hard all year long and when I got a freaking week to myself I took it, forgive me for being a fucking human being.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? This could cost you your career. Fuck, my career too!,” Nayeon sat down next to Sana and took a deep breath. Now calmer, she continued, “I know you asked me to give you a little bit of privacy, that you didn’t want me to go with you this time, that you’re tired of a whole team of people following every move you make, etc. but I never thought you would go to this length. This is social suicide, Sana.”

“We can find a way to fix this. I promise we will.” Sana tried to smile but she wasn’t even sure if she believed her own words. Nayeon looked distressed, her demeanour not the usual high-energy and shrill laugh she was used to.

“I don’t know if we can.”

“Let me go back home and think about it, I’ll call you at lunch with a solution. Please give me one last chance.”

“And what do I do until then? Decline their calls?”

“Yes…” Sana tried tentatively, which earned her a pointed look from the older woman.

“I don’t know whether to be more worried about what could possibly come out of this or by the fact that I’m actually willing to let you try cause I’m fucking exhausted.”

Sana put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Thank you.”

“Is there anything else I need to know? Did you do something else that hasn’t been revealed yet?”

Sana cringed a little. How should she tell her that the girl she was seen kissing and… doing other things with is not a stranger but a member of one of the most famous girl groups from a different company?

“God, please help me.” Nayeon turned to look at her. “What? Tell me now. I really don’t want them to know things I don’t and use it to their advantage or to blackmail us.”

“This girl… Um, yeah, you know this girl.” Nayeon looked at her with her full attention, urging her to continue with her eyes. “She’s Momo…”

Nayeon thought her jaw would break from how big she opened her mouth. “THE Momo, girl group Momo from PJH Entertainment?”

“That one indeed.” Sana smiled to ease the tension. “But you can’t see her face in the pictures, it’s okay.”

“Wait, I know you have hung out a few times but was this just a fling or are you serious? I thought you were just friends.”

“We started out as friends but I’ve always had a crush on her. Then we got to know each other more and things escalated from there, that’s why I asked you to not come with me to Hawaii, we planned to just have some time for each other without having to worry about anything else.”

“Sana, you should have told me,” Nayeon sighed.

“I know, I know. I was just scared and I wasn’t sure how serious she was about it. But now we’re together so you should know that. I’m not hiding anything else.”

“Okay then, I’ll call Jeongyeon to see what their company is trying to do. Momo’s face is not seen in any of the pictures released but we can’t be sure they don’t have any saved somewhere.” Nayeon paused for a minute. “You should call Momo and talk to her about it, she’s probably sleeping and not aware of anything. Let her know that chaos may be nearer than expected and that they should be prepared.”

“Okay. I’ll call her right now.” Sana took her phone out from her pocket and started walking to the bathroom to have some privacy.

“Sana,” Nayeon called her before she was out of reach. “Do you think Momo told Jeongyeon and the rest of the managers that you two are dating?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay.”

Sana locked the door behind her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The severity of her actions were finally dawning on her. She really never expected anything like this to happen. She knew she was very popular in Korea but she never expected to be followed in Hawaii, she still hadn’t even promoted outside of Asia so the possibilities of being recognised were very low. She just wanted to feel normal for once. To enjoy her hard-earned vacation on the beach, kissing the girl she likes and having a nice time doing things any other human being would do.

She splashed some water on her face and dialed Momo’s number. The phone rang a few times before the girl picked up.

“Sana?” Momo’s voice sounded coarse, still heavy with sleep.

Sana thought it was even worse now. She had to break the news to her after just waking up. “Hey, baby. Sorry to wake you.”

“Is everything okay? It’s not like you to call this early on a weekend.”

“Yes,” Sana answered quickly so as not to frighten her girlfriend. “Well, there’s something you should know.”

“Okay…” Momo sounded worried now.

“Um, have you checked the news or your socials?”

“No, I was sleeping. You’re worrying me, baby. What happened?”

“Someone took pictures of me in Hawaii when we went there a few months ago… and they are all over the internet.” Sana turned around and leaned against the sink. “There are a few of me kissing you but you don’t have to worry, your face is not seen, and they haven’t mentioned your name anywhere.” Sana tried to calm her down before she panicked.

“Fuck…” Sana didn’t know what to say so she chose silence, Momo was the one to break it. “Are you okay? Do you want me to come over? I don’t have schedules today.”

“I actually don’t know how I feel. It’s like the gravity of it just hit me. On the one hand I’m tired of keeping this goody-two-shoes image cause that’s not me but at the same time I know the consequences shit like this has had on other people. And now there’s no taking it back, it’s literally out there forever. They didn’t even give me a warning or blackmail, they just did it… which is worse.”

“Yes, I get it. I’ll talk to Jeongyeon and go to your apartment, okay? Don’t check social media and turn off your phone.”

“Babe, does Jeongyeon know about us? Nayeon wanted to talk to her but she wanted to have our okay first.”

“Yes, I told her when we came back from the trip. You know I trust her and we’re good friends.”

“Okay, that’s good. Your company should probably know in case something else is leaked.”

“Yeah… I’ll handle it on my side. See you in an hour?”

“Yes, I’m at Nayeon’s so come here. Bring Jeongyeon too, she should be up to date with what’s happening.”

“That’s going to be one awkward meeting. I don’t think they ended on good terms.”

“I know but we don’t have many options.”

Momo hummed and took a breath. “Okay, see you in a bit.”

“Bye.”

Sana hung up and walked out. Nayeon was preparing coffee in the little kitchen.

“I’ve talked to her. She’s going to talk to Jeongyeon and they’ll come over in a bit.” Sana couldn’t look her in the eyes, ashamed of the mayhem she had created. She couldn’t help the tears that left her eyes.

“Come here,” Nayeon sighed and opened her arms. Sana went to her and weeped into her neck.

“I’m really sorry, I don’t know why I never thought something like this would happen. I’m so stupid.”

“We’re going to fix it,” Nayeon squeezed her harder. Sana was a very special person in her life and as annoying and infuriating as she was, she was also very caring and sensitive and seeing her like this broke her heart.

\-----

Sana had decided to cook them some breakfast as she waited for Nayeon’s conversation with MMN’s PR team to end. She tried to focus on the egg cooking on the stove and not Nayeon’s pacing back and forth in the living room.

“Well, they gave me an ultimatum.”

“What?” Sana flipped the egg and looked at her manager dumbfounded.

“They said they can’t support you anymore if you just keep doing as you please. Told me we either fix it or we can both say goodbye to the company.”

“They can’t do that. It’s their job to protect their employees, they can’t just abandon us like that!” Sana was angry now, she had never been entirely satisfied with her company but if it was what she needed to make her dream come true then she would endure it. As time went by, though, their nonsensical rules started to bother her more and more.

“That’s what I told them but they just said ‘take it or leave it, Im.’”

“Ugh, I hate them all. Can’t wait for my contract to end and sue their asses.”

“Sue for what?” Nayeon chuckled a little.

“I don’t know but there has to be something. They are the fucking devil incarnate.”

Sana plated the food and gave one to Nayeon, both sitting at the table to eat. Sana had decided to turn her phone off as it was being bombarded with messages and calls. She really didn’t have the energy to handle all of that and Momo (the only person she cared about at this moment) had Nayeon’s phone number so, if there was an emergency, she could call her.

“Thank you,” Sana looked at Nayeon with nothing but sincerity in her eyes.

“For what? My head is literally empty right now, I have no clue what to do,” Nayeon played a little with her food before taking a bite.

“For always being there to catch me when I fall. I know I’m not the easiest to work with, I’m impulsive and careless but you are always there for me. You’re a great friend and I think I don’t say thank you enough.”

“It’s my job,” Nayeon tried to control the smile that crept into her face.

Sana gasped and threw a piece of toast at her. “You know what? I take it back. You’re the worst.”

“I love you too, idiot.”

Sana smiled pleased with herself and went back to eating.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock at the door. Nayeon rolled her eyes and went to open it.

“You know the code, Yoo. Forgot you used to live here?”

Jeongyeon glared at her and fake laughed. “Very funny.”

Jeongyeon stood by the door and took off her shoes, Momo standing behind her doing the same. Once inside, the black-haired girl ran to Sana and hugged her tightly, leaving a kiss on the top of her head.

“Hey, baby. I’m sorry this is happening to you.”

Sana hid her face in her neck and drowned in Momo’s scent. Peaches. Sana loved it.

“Okay, Im, what have you come up with?” Jeongyeon sat on the couch next to the couple and peeked at Nayeon’s computer screen. Several tabs were open with the websites of the most important news outlets of the country reporting on the topic.

“Nothing,” Nayeon let herself plop down on the loveseat.

“Really? It’s not like you to have nothing.” Jeongyeon sounded preoccupied now, sitting straighter.

“My brain is fried. I was thinking maybe you could help us…” Nayeon hated how weak she sounded. Things with Jeongyeon hadn’t ended in the best way and any time they crossed paths they just ignored each other, so having her sitting on what used to be their couch right now was making her feel fragile and defenceless. “You know, they could also have some things on Momo for all we know.”

“I was thinking that.” Jeongyeon touched her chin in deep thought. “You have to be more careful, even when you go to other countries. I don’t know why you thought you could get away with this,” Jeongyeon looked at the younger women.

Momo and Sana looked down in shame. They felt like little kids being grounded by their parents, being told again and again that what they did was wrong even if they already understood that.

“What is the general reaction?” Jeongyeon turned to Nayeon.

“Younger people are saying she’s ‘a mood’ and the general public is expecting her to be out of a job in the near future for being a ‘sinner.’” Nayeon knew the situation was not very encouraging but it was the truth.

“Do we know who leaked the pictures?”

“No, but it’s probably not a professional paparazzi cause the pictures seem to be taken with a phone.”

“They must have gotten some good money from it.”

“I hope they enjoy the little reward my suffering brings them,” Sana said with a bite to her voice. She then leaned into Momo’s shoulder and let the other girl draw patterns on her back.

“Well, I think it’s better that Momo’s not mentioned. Or seen in the pictures. You know, I think it would be worse to on top of everything be accused of ‘corrupting’ a junior in the industry.”

Nayeon hadn’t even thought about that. She knew she could always count on Jeongyeon to fill in the gaps she missed, to compensate for her blind spots.

“The company left us on our own, so I really appreciate that you’re both here.”

“I’m just taking care of Momo.” Jeongyeon said and even if she didn’t sound very convinced herself, Nayeon’s heart broke a little.

“Still.”

Sana hated to see Nayeon like this, so overwhelmed and deflated. The other girl hadn’t told her much about their breakup, just that it was a mutual decision but that it still hurt. She knew they had had a big fight and Jeongyeon packed her stuff and left in the morning without exchanging a single word with Nayeon. The following day, Sana could tell Nayeon had been crying all day, her eyes red and swollen. She didn’t talk much about Jeongyeon or about what happened that night and Sana didn’t want to pry and make her feel uncomfortable so she just let it be.

After a while of gathering everything they knew and everything that had been made public to know exactly what they were dealing with, Sana and Momo decided to take some fresh air in the balcony.

“Thank you for being here today even if it’s your free day,” Sana said as she looked out at the city. The sun was shining bright and it made her skin burn but it was also nice, it made her feel hopeful.

“You know I’m always here for you, baby. We’re in this together,” Momo wrapped her arms around Sana from behind and held her close.

“You know I would never do anything to jeopardize your career or the rest of the girls’, right? I know I can be a little selfish sometimes but I would never allow things to get to that extent.”

“I know. It was our mistake, we were so enthralled in this sense of freedom we forgot for a minute people can recognise us anywhere.”

“What do you think will happen to us?” Sana placed her hands on top of Momo’s that were around her waist.

“I don’t know, but I’ll be here whatever happens.”

Sana turned her head around with tears in her eyes and placed a sweet kiss on Momo’s lips. She slowly opened her eyes again and caressed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Momo hugged her again and swayed them gently. “No matter what.”

Inside the apartment, Nayeon and Jeongyeon were discussing strategies, brainstorming and contacting some other close contacts for advice. They hadn’t come to any viable solution and the pressure of time slipping away was becoming too suffocating.

“The place where they were staying was a private property, we could sue them for trespassing,” Jeongyeon suggested.

“We don’t know who leaked the pictures, and all the websites posted the news at exactly the same time. It seems like they all made some type of deal or something which is fucking horrible. I really don’t get why they’re so obsessed with ruining people’s lives.”

“They only care about the money. And they only see Sana as someone who has everything she wants in life, she has fans, she has money, she has her own house and car, she has a successful career, she has brand deals and friends. Sadly, they don’t see celebrities as real people, they see them as untouchable money-making machines with no feelings. They think that as they have so much they wouldn’t care about what some outside people have to say… and they are so wrong. I wish we could make them understand that.”

Sana and Momo made their way back inside. Momo decided to cook them some quick lunch to keep their brains alert and working. Nayeon was grateful for that as her head was about to explode, as well as her phone from all the calls and messages she was getting. She couldn’t keep up with it so she decided to turn it off for an hour and just enjoy her food and recover some energy to deal with all of it later.

“How about we just pretend it never happened? If I just keep on living my life as if nothing happened then they won’t get what they want which is a reaction,” Sana suggested.

“It doesn’t work like that. People are finding out the ‘real you’. They feel disappointed that you’re not whatever image they designed of you in their heads, that you’re with a woman, and that you’re a sexual being basically. As a consequence, these people stop supporting you, they don’t buy concert tickets, merch or albums, the company doesn’t get profit and you end up being a liability,” Nayeon explained.

“If they’re my fans then they would support me. I’m not doing anything illegal, I’m an adult kissing another adult, what’s the crime?”

“Sana, the whole country loves you. They’ve seen you grow up in front of their eyes. Seeing their little girl go wild like that is a shock to many. They are used to you being sweet and cute on camera, they don’t know what your life behind the scenes is like, so this image they fabricated of you is now shattered,” Jeongyeon added.

“That’s fucked up.” Momo said from her place, her hand intertwined with Sana’s under the table.

“I know,” Jeongyeon said. She really felt bad for all the kids in the industry, that’s why she always tried to make them feel comfortable and made sure that their concerns and worries were heard. She knew of many idols whose lives were ruined because of rumours and she really didn’t want the same thing to happen to anyone else. At the end of the day, they all started with a dream to perform on big stages, to have their music playing on the street and for people to ask for their autographs. They weren’t thinking about the constant invasion of privacy, of the impossibility of enjoying a little bit of what a normal life would be like, of having their mistakes made public for everyone to see and judge. Normal people had the possibility to fuck up in private and learn from that, celebrities made one silly mistake and they were crucified forever. Jeongyeon understood that many young kids looked up to them so they had to set an example, but at the end of the day, they sometimes are kids themselves and the weight of the world shouldn’t be placed on their shoulders. Making mistakes is part of the human experience and no one is innocent.

At around 1pm Jeongyeon got an angry call from her higher ups in the company telling her that images of Momo with Sana were now circulating online. She kept it professional and told them she was taking care of it.

The four of them checked their socials and there were the pictures of Momo laughing with Sana by her side, a few others of them hugging and sharing a kiss.

“At least I look good,” Momo tried to lighten the mood.

Sana felt a thousand times worse now. When it was only her career on the line it was one thing but thinking that Momo was now getting backlash which would also compromise her group made her feel like absolute shit. Her eyes started to fill with tears so she excused herself to the bathroom. Momo went after her.

“Sana, please open the door. It’s just me.” Sana didn’t oblige and Momo could hear her crying on the other side of the door. “Please, don’t shut me out now.”

Sana budged and unlocked the door, letting Momo in. The black-haired girl reached out to her and placed one of her hands on her shoulder but Sana didn’t turn around to look at her.

“I hate this.”

“I know, I do too. This is really not how I imagined people would find out about us.”

“You have thought about it?”

“Of course,” Sana could tell Momo was smiling from the tone of her voice. “I was thinking something really cute like a special performance together or a corny instagram post for Valentine’s day.” Momo turned her towards her, stroked her cheek and dried her tears with her thumbs.

“What about the rest of the girls, though? They probably hate me.”

“They’ve known about us for a while, we don’t keep things from each other and they all love you.”

“Not after this,” Sana shook her head. “This could potentially ruin their careers too.”

“It won’t. In any case, it’s as much your fault as it is mine. We were both sucking face and, you know… doing other things in that place. We were both dumb enough to not be more careful.”

Sana pouted Momo and wrapped her in her arms.

“Wanna know something? I don’t regret it. We had a great time together and I hadn’t felt that happy in years. Especially when you did that thing with your tongue-” Momo was cut off by a fist to her arm and it hurt, but Sana laughed and that was all that mattered.

\-----

It was afternoon now and both Jeongyeon and Nayeon were replying to emails and calls nonstop. Dozens of news outlets wanted interviews, a statement, anything they could use to get some hype and more money inside their pockets. They refused to release a statement yet and kept on working on finding the best possible fix for the situation at hand.

Sana and Momo really didn’t know how else to help them other than keeping them hydrated and well-fed. They hadn’t been trained on how to handle these kinds of situations, so the most they could do was to come up with some bizarre ideas that would never fly.

“The girls are texting me,” Momo showed her phone screen to Sana. “Dahyun wrote: ‘You’ve got a great butt, but was it really necessary to expose your gay ass like this?’”

Sana chuckled a little, happy that the girls were not entirely mad. “You all better think of something fast, Hirai. Don’t forget I have some incriminatory images of you myself and I’m not scared to post them,” wrote Chaeyoung.

Sana was confused at that one but kept her questions to herself as Momo wrote an answer. “I know where you keep your weed so you better keep those pictures inside your pretty little phone if you don’t want my scandal to be forgotten and replaced by yours.”

In moments like this, Sana really wished she had a group to rely on. Sure, she had a handful of close friends, some from her school days, some whom she met in the industry. But being a soloist could get lonely, especially after the high of a concert when she had to go back to a hotel room all alone. Her ears still ringing, her heart still almost beating out of her chest, full of adrenaline and the rush of thousands of people screaming her name. The silence was deafening, unbearable, sad… and she just wanted someone next to her who understood exactly what she was thinking and feeling without having to be told.

Nayeon sometimes would sleep in the same room as hers but she knew that, as much as she tried, she would never understand completely the empty feeling of experiencing the love and warmth of so many people to only end up wrapping herself in her own arms to fall asleep.

Sana was happy Momo had her members. She knew Momo wasn’t good at being alone, always needing words of encouragement before going on stage and constantly needing reassurance after a big event when she would nitpick at every microscopic mistake she made. Sana had been in this industry since she was a kid, she had grown up in it and she prepared to handle it on her own. Momo had debuted a few years later and she had always been trained to debut in a group so her mindset had adapted to that.

Momo was the closest Sana had felt to being understood in her life. Most of the times, when she had had a specially rough day, she would just call Momo and talk for hours or just stare at her face on the video call and not say a thing. Momo knew her like no one else and that was both weird and fascinating to her. They had become friends a few years ago because of Nayeon and Jeongyeon but because of their busy schedules they were never able to meet as much as they wanted. But the past year things had calmed down a bit and they had shared many dinners, bottles of wine and late-night talks on the floor of Sana’s apartment. Every corner of the place was now filled with a memory of them together and Sana had never been happier. She had been one of the lucky ones. To find her person in such a big world almost felt like a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Share your thoughts in the comments if you want, I would greatly appreciate it.  
> The second and final chapter will be posted in the next couple of days :D


	2. Chapter 2

The clock struck 4pm and they still hadn’t said anything. They knew that the more they delayed it, the worse it would be.

Sana was lying on the carpet of the living room, racking her brain to just think of something. And that’s when it hit her. She sat up so fast her vision became blurry for a few seconds.

She stood up, searched for her phone and looked for something on it. The others lifted their eyes from whatever they were doing to see what she was doing.

“I’m sure I have it somewhere here,” Sana whispered to herself, unaware of the three pairs of eyes pierced to her. “Here!”

A soft guitar melody started playing followed by Sana’s humming. It was slow and quiet, definitely a rough version of a new song. Sana’s voice flowed from her phone speaker out into the living room. A sweet melody, a love song.

“I’ve been working on this for a while but never found the time to finish it,” Sana explained as the music stopped. “I was writing it for you,” Sana confessed with a smile and blushed cheeks as she looked at her girlfriend. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“I love it,” Momo said with her eyes full of love. “It’s beautiful.”

“Why don’t we finish it together? You said you always thought we would let the world know about our relationship by some corny post or a performance, so why don’t we do that?”

“I’d like that, but I don’t think it’ll calm the chaos that’s going on.”

“They made the chaos themselves. I won’t let them take this from me, it’s my choice when and how to come out and it’s our choice to decide how we announce we love each other to the world.”

Momo thought about it for a second and stood next to Sana, expectantly looking at the other two women.

“I’m on board, what do you think?” Momo directed the question at Nayeon and Jeongyeon.

“It’s not the orthodox way to deal with these kinds of scandals. I’m not sure,” Nayeon sounded defeated.

“I agree. I think it will just make it worse, as if you don’t care about endangering your careers. And I’m not sure the companies will be happy either,” Jeongyeon said, looking at the two of them.

“I think it can work, we can finish the song, sing it, edit a cute video with some of our moments together and show that we’re not just some monsters. Show them that we’re in love and are just normal human beings. And, you know, people are suckers for love stories in general so I don’t think a little lesbian story will be any different,” Sana rebuted.

“Yes, times are changing and our audience is basically young people. I’m sure they’ll support us… or at least listen to us, our version of the story.” Momo sounded convinced, as if she was sure this plan wouldn’t fail.

“Even if we agreed, it’s already too late. You can’t do all that before the end of the day,” Nayeon stood up and took a water bottle from the fridge.

“Well, do you have any other idea?”

Nayeon walked back to them and sighed. “Okay, but you better make the best fucking song you’ve ever written.”

Sana jumped up and hugged her with all her strength. “Yay! I promise you won’t regret this.”

“I’ve heard that phrase so many times before I don’t believe it anymore.”

“Meanie,” Sana pouted and poked her on her side. She then grabbed Momo’s hand and pulled her. “We better hurry. Come on.”

Sana and Momo gathered their things and left the apartment to go to Sana’s. There she had all her instruments, microphone and computer to work on her music. She didn’t like to work at home much, she rather enjoyed the feeling of being in a studio, surrounded by the atmosphere of creation. At home she got distracted easily so she just wrote there when inspiration struck her suddenly.

“I still can’t believe you were writing me a song, that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” Momo sat on the couch as Sana went to grab her guitar.

“Of course I am, you are my muse,” Sana leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“That’s so cheesy, I love it.”

Sana plugged her guitar to the amplifier and plugged all the necessary cables to her computer to record. She placed a microphone in front on them and opened her lyrics notebook. “So, the song is not even halfway done. I have an idea for how I want the lyrics to go but I just can’t find the right words if that makes sense.” She handed Momo the notebook for her to look at them. “For the melody, I was thinking something like this.” Sana started playing fingerstyle, her brow scrunching when she hit the wrong string but still laughed about it. “I’m thinking to start with minor and then make it more lively by switching to major, something like this,” Sana kept on playing, her fingers gliding up and down the fretboard.

“Yes, to everything. And I think we can have you start singing, then I can come in with my own verse and then we can sing together to show the progression of our story. Us coming together.”

“Love that,” Sana kissed her and then peppered her cheeks with more kisses, Momo squirmed cause it tickled. “I’d say the lyrics are the biggest problem, though. Usually, I’m better at making melodies than transferring my feelings to words.”

“Well, luckily for you, I’m a very gifted lyricist.”

“I know you are. The songs you write are always my favourite,” Sana whispered. “Don’t tell Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu that, though.”

“Oh, I definitely will. They need to remember who their leader is,” Momo said proudly.

“Um, you’re kinda hot when you talk like that,” Sana grinned and kissed her neck.

“What do you mean when I talk like that? I’m always hot.” Momo lifted Sana’s head and brought her close to her, kissing her deeply. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss. “The song. We have a song to finish.”

Momo took another minute to read what Sana had written so far while her girlfriend messed around with a few settings on the recording software.

“I like this about the stars and the loneliness. Like the idea of them being seen as a constellation from afar, kinda like how people see us from the outside, always surrounded by people and fans, but then noticing how lonely they actually are once you get closer.”

“That’s my favourite part too. I just don’t know how to go from there.”

“Well, stars are dead but we still see them shining every night. So, how about saying that our love is like that? Even after we die, our love for each other will keep on lighting up the sky?”

“Wow, I love that,” Sana took Momo’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Shakespeare is feeling so embarrassed right now.”

Momo wrote down her ideas and tried to find the right words to make it rhyme and flow better with Sana’s verse. Sana started adding layers and melodies to the music, playing around with the loop pedal and different strumming patterns.

Two hours later, they were still working on it and there was no sign of Nayeon and Jeongyeon. This troubled Sana cause it wasn’t like Nayeon to not be a control freak and that could only mean that she was trying to calm the company down or that Jeongyeon and her had killed each other. But just as if she had read her mind, Nayeon’s picture popped up on her phone screen indicating an incoming call.

Sana picked it up and put it on speaker so Momo could also hear.

“Please tell me the song is done and that I shouldn’t regret leaving this to you.”

“It’s not done but we’re almost there. You try creating a masterpiece from scratch next time,” Sana huffed.

“Make sure to send me the lyrics when you have them, I have to make sure you don’t keep on digging your own grave.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Nayeon exhaled from the other side of the line, “Sana, this has to work. I was able to convince MMN to give us until tomorrow to gauge the reaction to this before making any decisions. Jeongyeon is now talking to Park Jihyo to try and convince her too.”

“Everything will be okay, Nay. We’ve got this.”

“You both have been trending on social media all day. People have been waiting for a statement for hours.”

“We know, I swear we just need an extra hour tops.”

“Okay, bye bye.”

“Bye.”

Sana was about to hang up when Nayeon interrupted her. “I believe in you both.”

“I know you do, grumpy pants. Love you, see you in a bit.”

Sana and Momo recorded the song for one last time, added a few background vocals and made sure the guitar was perfect to complement their voices. They played the finished version a few times to see if there was anything else they could fix and sent the file to Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Both of them had a positive reaction and approved of everything.

The sun had already gone down and they still had to make the video to accompany it. They had way too much footage for that so Sana decided to open a bottle of wine and they both sat down on the soft carpet, legs entangled as they scrolled their camera rolls for cute videos and pictures of them together.

“I remember this day,” Momo broke the silence. “You had come to pick me up after a schedule all dressed in black, I could barely recognise you,” she laughed and leaned into Sana’s side.

“That was a good day, we made chocolate cookies and then watched movies all night.” Sana went back to scrolling and found another interesting one, “I don’t think we can use this one,” she tilted her phone so Momo could see better.

“Nope, that one’s only for your eyes, I know the black set is your favourite.”

“I like any set really, every single one, I don’t discriminate. You know... if you wanted to send me more I wouldn’t deny them.”

“Thank you for your sacrifice.”

“My pleasure.”

They laughed and reminisced about different moments in their relationship as they looked for the perfect material for their video. Several pictures of them laughing together, candid shots of each other in pajamas, a few of their intertwined hands, a video of Sana playing guitar for her under the light of a few candles and one of Momo dancing around Sana’s living room in a ridiculous dinosaur onesie, a photograph of the cookies they decorated for each other and a video they recorded while they slow danced in the kitchen.

Momo edited it all together and matched it well with the message of the song. It was perfect and emotional and they both were happy with it. No matter what the reaction was going to be, they loved it because they made it from scratch together and it was theirs.

“I think it’s done.”

“Yep. We just have to think of a caption and post it together at the same time.”

“We better go to Nayeon’s first.”

Sana grabbed her keys and called an uber, she could be irresponsible sometimes but she drew the line at drunk driving. They wore a hoodie, mask and hat to cover their faces and got to the manager’s apartment in only a few minutes.

“It’s ready. We just need to caption it and decide a time to post it.”

“It’s going on instagram only?”

“We thought that was the best option, we use that for more personal stuff. Twitter and youtube are always used to promote stuff in a more serious way, we think instagram is the best choice to connect with our fans and feel closer to them. The video will be all over social media as soon as we post it, though, so I wouldn’t worry too much about people missing it,” Momo reasoned.

“I agree,” Jeongyeon stood up and placed an arm around their shoulders. “I think 8pm is a good time to post it, that’s in,” Jeongyeon looked at her watch, “thirteen minutes.”

“We can work with that. We just have to come up with a caption. We thought to both post the same thing.”

Nayeon and Jeongyeon looked at each other and nodded.

Sana and Momo walked to the kitchen to have some privacy and started brainstorming. Jeongyeon sat down next to Nayeon, quite closer than she was a few hours ago. Sana noticed, but figured that was a conversation for another day.

“What do you think about this?” Momo showed her the notes app on her phone.

Hey, guys, it’s Momo and Sana here. We’re really sorry for making you worry and for you to find out this way about us. The truth is we just wanted to have our relationship be ours for a little while, we needed the privacy to figure out our feelings and to just enjoy without having the constant pressure of being watched and judged. At the end of the day we are just like any of you, we get overwhelmed, sad and insecure, but we also experience love and we’re lucky we could find it with each other. We’re both super happy at this moment, we love and respect each other deeply and we hope you can support us on this journey. We never take all your support and beautiful words for granted and we really really appreciate each and every one of you for allowing us to share our love for music for so many years. We hope this song can help you see the world from our eyes and understand our hearts. To those people writing hateful comments about our relationship, we only have one thing to say to you: we don’t believe our love is wrong and no matter what you have to say we know our worth and we will always walk on the path of love and acceptance, we hope you can also do that one day. To our beautiful fans: thank you for always being there for us, we love you so much. To JY, NY, DH, CH and TZ: We would have lost our minds without you, so thank you for keeping us sane. To my Sana: you are my favourite person in the whole world and I wouldn’t trade the beautiful bond we have for anything in the universe. You are the most humble, caring, talented and beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and I thank my lucky stars every day for you. I love you forever.

“I love it, some people will definitely use this against us but I don’t think we should apologize for loving each other.”

“Great,” Momo smiled and surrounded Sana’s waist with an arm. “You have to change the last part for your post, though.”

“I know, dummy.” Sana took out her phone from her pocket and started writing.

To my brightest star: I don’t think I knew what happiness was until I met you. The way you make me feel so comfortable, free and full of love makes me want to burst like a supernova. This song started as a little personal project for you but I’m happy we could finish it together cause there’s no one else I’d rather do it with. I love you so much I can’t find the words to express it, but I’ll make sure to remind you every single day as best as I can.

Sana finished writing her part and shared it with Momo, who leaned and placed chaste kisses on her lips and all over her face.

“I don’t know if the company will like it but I really don’t care anymore. At the end of the day, it’s our lives,” Sana closed her eyes and hugged her girlfriend.

“Everything is coming from our hearts, if they don’t want to believe that then it’s on them.”

At that moment, Jeongyeon and Nayeon appeared at the door frame. “It’s almost time.”

“Okay, we can do this.”

“We better have a drink after this,” Jeongyeon said as she stood besides Momo.

Sana and Momo prepared the post and waited for the clock to strike 8 to finally release it into the world. They knew they were taking a huge gamble and that not only their future but that of other people was at risk but they trusted their gut and they knew that if the message came from them instead of some old people sitting in an office at their respective companies then it would be received better. They just hoped that people could understand they were not trying to be rebellious or to create a commotion, they were just following their heart in what they thought was a private setting.

The likes and comments started flooding in but they both decided to turn their phones off and take a deep breath. They felt relieved and nervous at the same time and there was no use in reading what people were saying about them when they still would have to wait until tomorrow to see what their companies’ final decision was.

“Okay, it’s done. Now we just wait.” Sana pocketed her phone and looked at the women around her. “I kinda need a hug.”

They all closed the distance and hugged each other at the same time. Even if they had some differences, even if they never thought a situation like this would arise, even if so much had changed in such little time, they still had each other and they were able to work together to get out of a stressful situation.

Jeongyeon’s phone started ringing, she was expecting Jihyo to call her but she figured it was too early for that. It was Dahyun. She picked up the video call and they were all met with the three members.

“Hey, losers,” Chaeyoung greeted them as she waved with a big smile. Sana was glad Momo’s friends didn’t take this whole mess the wrong way.

“Hey, Chaengie,” Momo waved back.

“We just saw your posts and wanted to know how you’re doing and tell you that we’re all here for you no matter what happens,” Tzuyu stated with a shy smile.

“For you too, Sana. We’ll fight anyone who tries to bring any of you down,” Dahyun pretended to throw punches in the air and almost dropped her phone.

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Sana laughed and placed her chin on Momo’s shoulder.

“The song was very sweet but I’m kinda disappointed you took our Momo’s inspiration for it, it could have gone to our next hit, you know?” Chaeyoung fake pouted and pretended to dry an invisible tear.

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of inspiration left, especially when I have this goddess by my side.” Momo answered and stuck her tongue out at Sana when she looked at her with an I-can’t-believe-you-just-said-that expression.

“You better, or else we’ll make Sana an official member of Firefly and abandon you.”

“I love that idea actually,” Sana raised her hands and made a heart for the girls.

“Okay, the food is getting cold so we better go now,” Tzuyu pointed to the food that was still untouched on the table. “And you probably want to rest.”

“Are you and Jeongyeon coming? We bought extra food just in case,” Dahyun added.

“No, we’re going to have a drink now and then I’ll go to Sana’s.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow then.”

The three of them waved and blew kisses and screams of I love you to their leader. Momo looked cheered after talking to them and Sana was thankful to the girls.

“Okay, it’s time for a drink, ladies,” Nayeon announced as she made her way to where she kept her alcohol.

They sat down on the couch with some bottles of wine, connected a chill playlist to the speakers and tried to get rid of the stress of the day. They exchanged some stories, laughed at Sana’s antics and sang along to the songs that played. Jeongyeon brought all the snacks she could find from the kitchen and they devoured them as if there were no tomorrow, Nayeon complained all the way through cause they were reserved for when she got a craving at 3am but Jeongyeon promised to buy more for her and she shut up.

They forgot about their phones, the calls, the emails and the articles that were probably being written at that moment. They enjoyed that moment for what it was, figuring that worrying could wait for tomorrow. A few hours later, they all ended up falling asleep there. Momo and Sana were too exhausted to go to the younger’s apartment and decided that Nayeon’s floor was feeling way too comfortable at that moment. Jeongyeon was the first one to fall asleep on the couch, her hand unconsciously looking for Nayeon’s in the dim lights of the living room, and Nayeon couldn’t find it in her to reject her. Sana grabbed some blankets and threw them on the floor, she covered Momo with one and cuddled her. The four of them lost the battle to sleep and succumbed to it.

\-----

The sun had already risen when Nayeon opened her eyes. Jeongyeon’s legs were entangled with hers and she allowed herself a minute to mentally go back to how things were months and months ago. She remembered always waking up to the smell of Jeongyeon’s shampoo invading her nostrils and the pressure of her body on hers. Said girl woke up and stirred after a few minutes, realizing their position, she sat up quickly.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Nayeon reassured her. She looked down at Momo and Sana on the floor, they were covered with three blankets and cuddling each other. They looked peaceful but Nayeon knew they had to be up and ready for when the company called. She crouched next to them and shook them a little. Momo scrunched her face and hid her face further in Sana’s neck.

“Wake up, come on,” Nayeon lightly tapped Sana’s shoulder.

They both woke up then, their eyes barely open as they tried to get used to the light that filtered through the open windows.

“Any news?” Momo asked as she rubbed her face.

“Not yet but probably soon, we should get ready. They’ll probably call us in.”

After taking turns using the bathroom and preparing some quick breakfast, they all sat down on the couch and stared at their managers’ phones on the coffee table. Nerves were starting to make their way up their bodies, the silence from their companies almost too loud for them to bear for much longer. It was Jeongyeon’s phone that rang first and she picked it up after the first ring.

“Hello, yes. I understand, we’ll be there as soon as possible.” Jeongyeon’s voice sounded tense as she spoke during the short call. She hung up and looked at them to relay the information. “Jihyo said the four of us should go to the MMN building and that they’ll be waiting for us there.”

Nayeon’s phone rang then and the same information was delivered.

They grabbed their belongings and Nayeon drove them to the MMN building. They walked to the conference room with low heads and as discreetly as they could so as to not draw attention. Nayeon knocked and opened the door when she was given permission. The four of them had not checked the post nor read any of the articles, they knew the company had better resources to gauge the response to it. They had not prepared a speech nor thought about the hundreds of different outcomes, they trusted they had done their part and figured they would find a way to deal with whatever followed.

Nayeon and Jeongyeon entered the room followed by Sana and Momo. They all greeted Jihyo and Mina and took a seat around the big table. It was not a common sight to see the heads of such big companies sitting next to each other.

“We’re very disappointed at how careless you two have been,” Mina started. “At our company we always teach to practise discretion because we know the public can be merciless when they don’t agree with something.”

“We always support our artists and allow them a level of freedom because we believe they deserve space to grow in a safe and private environment without the pressures of exposure. Still, you both know very well there are limits and that there are there for a reason and that is to protect you,” Jihyo added as she looked at Sana and Momo.

“You should have come clean to us when you started dating, if you don’t then we have no means to shield you. We know how this industry works and this all could have been avoided,” Mina straightened her posture and looked at Jihyo who nodded. “We have compiled as much information as we could and have come to the conclusion that, overall, there has been a positive reception to your post on social media.”

Sana and Momo couldn’t help a smile, Momo’s hand tightening around Sana’s under the table.

“Yes, some people are still against this ‘apology’ but most people are leaving positive comments. Our finance department brought me the report for our stocks yesterday and they show a sharp drop after those pictures of Sana were released but they seem to be steadily rising back again today after your post,” Jihyo had opened a folder and was looking at the graph.

“People seem to be excited that there has been a collaboration project of sorts between people from different companies. Your song is all over the internet, your couple photographs have made their way into everyone’s timeline and people seem to sympathise with your love for each other,” Mina finished talking and looked at Jihyo to see if she wanted to add anything else.

“Yes, they think your words and message were genuine. We still believe you both should keep a low profile for a few months, make sure everything calms down before going back to your schedules. But, please, don’t make the headlines, whether good or bad, don’t draw attention to yourselves. Let us handle it from here. We agreed to work together and take care of this as a team, at least until they find a new scandal to hoard all the attention and we can go back to normality.”

Mina and Jihyo stared at them as if expecting an answer.

“Yes, yes, obviously. Thank you so much.” Sana said with a hand to her heart.

“Yes, I agree as well. Thank you for understanding.” Momo took Sana’s hand once again, still feeling nervous.

“We still need to have a conversation with you two, so expect a call from the HR team in the following days. As for the managers, we’ll be contacting you soon to tell you how to proceed from now on. We’re still working on the best strategy.”

The four of them stood up, bowed deeply to Mina and Jihyo and left the room. They walked to an empty practice room and hugged each other, relief finally being the main feeling. That had been close and they knew they were still walking on a tightrope but they were definitely not planning to cause any more problems, so they could exhale now.

\-----

In the months that followed, their schedules had been cleared so they basically had free time to do whatever they wanted. That didn’t excuse them from still working on new music and performances but they didn’t make any public appearances which helped them immensely to settle down a bit.

Their days consisted of waking up together, Momo basically living in Sana’s apartment instead of the dorm now that she didn’t need to wake up early for schedules. After making some breakfast, Sana would drive Momo to her company and then pick up Nayeon to go to MMN together. Sana discovered that having so much free time after so many years of a tight timetable made her creativity overflow and she had managed to finish writing an album. Momo also had time to create new choreographies for her group and wrote a few songs that still had to be accepted by the company, but she felt hopeful they would make it to the next album.

Sana packed her guitar and looked for Momo’s contact on her phone. Her girlfriend picked up immediately, looking sweaty in the dancing room.

“Hey, stinky.”

“Hi, baby,” Momo gulped down half a bottle of water. “Sorry I look like this, we’re still practicing. We’ll be done in 20.”

“Yeah, there’s no rush. I just wanted to know how you’re doing. I’m heading home now, I’ll take a shower and then go to your dorm and help you and the girls prepare everything.”

“Okay, can’t wait to see you.”

“You saw me this morning.”

“I know, I just love seeing you.”

“You’ll see me in a bit. I’ll go now, love you.” Sana blew her a kiss.

“Love you more.”

Sana put on a cap and her mask and walked outside. An hour later she was texting Momo that she was outside her dorm. The black-haired girl opened the door and engulfed her in her arms, kissing her cheek. Sana hugged Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu and then they all started decorating the place. Garlands, balloons and confetti adorned the whole living room area, Momo played her favourite party playlist and Sana texted Nayeon as planned.

“Okay, they are on their way now. Nayeon said Jeongyeon has no idea.”

“That’s great. Where should we hide?” Dahyun looked around and called dibs on the small space behind the couch before Chaeyoung could, the other girl looking frustrated.

“Okay, they are a minute away,” Sana announced.

They turned off the lights and hid. They waited in silence until they heard the door unlock. When the lights turned on, they jumped and chanted in unison, “Happy birthday!”

Jeongyeon covered her face with her hands and hid behind Nayeon. The two had had several talks about their problems and relationship during the time they had been forced to work together and they seemed really happy now. Jeongyeon had moved back to Nayeon’s apartment and she didn’t have to fall asleep hugging a pillow to fill the empty space anymore.

“What is this?” Jeongyeon walked further into the room and looked around her, definitely surprised.

“We’re celebrating your birthday here. We still can’t go to public places and we didn’t want to miss an opportunity to drink and celebrate with our favourite people so this is the best we can do,” Momo gestured to everything they prepared with a proud smile on her face.

“Wow, thank you.”

“Let’s get this party started!” shouted Chaeyoung.

They ate, danced and enjoyed until early in the morning. A once dire situation had brought them all together and they had managed to create a beautiful friendship. Sana’s days did no longer feel lonely, she finally was able to share them with incredible people and things were finally looking up.

That night, standing on the balcony, wrapped in each other, Sana and Momo saw a shooting star. Neither of them made a wish, they already had everything they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you want, all criticism is welcomed :)
> 
> P.S. I still don't know how to make chapter notes for different chapters so they always get mixed up, i'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Share your thoughts in the comments if you want, I would greatly appreciate it.  
> The second and final chapter will be posted in the next couple of days :D


End file.
